Because Of Her Spirit
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: Madara x Sakura pairing. Lemons in later chapters. Idk lol. I'm just winging it.
1. Chapter 1

Lololololol. So. I wanted to do a Madara x Sakura fanfic because I'm messed up like that. XD idk if its gonna be a dark fic yet but mkay. Enjoy. Lawl.

Im typing this on my phone soo... Any grammar and spelling mistakes. Lolol blame it on my phone.

Disclaimer: for some reason, I wasn't the one to think of this first D: don't own it

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura gasped in shock and pain. She was aware of the fact that she was held upright with chains, arms held all the way out.

Her legs were chained together and she could feel her knees burning where they've been laying on the ground for quite some time trying to support her weight.

"Ughhn...," she cringed.

Her voice sounded so hoarse which only served to remind her that she was desperately thirsty.

Sakura rummaged through her mind. How the hell did she get in this position?

It took her moment but now she remembered just how exactly she had ended up chained in a prison cell.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. How the hell could you make such a stupid mistake like that? _She could feel herself tearing up but held it back. It was bad enough she was caught by the enemy. They didn't need to see her weak either.

Sakura sighed.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura had been on another mission, chasing wisps of a rumor on the Akatsuki. As usual, they had found nothing. It really was just another rumor. Or so they thought.

On their way home to Konoha, Kakashi had said that it was best to make camp but as he made that suggestion, they were caught by surprise by Itachi and his usual partner Kisame.

Naruto, being the hothead that he was rushed straight into battle when they refused to answer any questions about Sasuke.

Kakashi had no choice but to engage in battle against Kisame and Sakura stood in the back thinking out a strategy, employing the strengths and weaknesses into her plan.

But as she was about finished, she had seen Kisame feint an attack with his Samehada aimed for Kakashi's torso. Kakashi obviously dodged the attack but what he didn't know was that the attack was meant for Naruto.

Sakura, in a panic, rushed into battle without thinking, determined to save his life — determined to get to him before that hit landed on him and because of that she did get hit and blacked out immediately after that due to the chakra eating sword.

What happened after that she did not know and she once again cursed herself for making the stupidest mistake ever.

Sakura took a deep breath and cracked her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. She was in a cell, that much was obvious but the weird thing about it was it was clean. It had bars and it was still dark and creepy but it was well kept. It wasn't like any of the dank and dirty ones she's been to before.

Suddenly, she heard the unmistakable sound of soft but heavy footsteps coming her way at a leisurely pace.

Habitually, she tried to draw upon her chakra only to be met with a standstill. She scrunched her brows together then closed her eyes and concentrated but she couldnt feel the usual rush of energy she always did.

Looking at her wrists she saw beautiful silver cuffs. They shined and had intricately carved designs on it. It looked out of place in the situation she was in but she'd recognize those cuffs anywhere. After all, she always carried a couple just in case.

Chakra draining cuffs.

Of course. Now it made sense. She had been unusually tired when she cane to. She could barely even lift her head.

The footsteps stopped and Sakura deepened her breathing. She decided that it would be better to fake her awareness and figure out an escape somehow.

"I know you're awake." a silky voice stated.

Sakura ignored this and kept on her charade.

There was a moment of silence, then the sound of her cell opening. The stranger drew nearer until he was eye level with her. Sakura struggled to keep her face impassive. his chakra was too intimidating, even for her and it was making her nervous.

She heard a scoff and the man leaned in. "Sakuraa..." The voice drawled. "Do open your pretty little eyes for me." his finger trailed from her temple down to her cheek. "They are the most prettiest shade of green, it would be a waste to keep it behind closed eyelids."

His finger trailed further down to her collarbone and her breathing quickened. Snapping her eyes open, she glared at the man in front of her and gasped as she saw piercing red eyes three inches away.

On instinct she whispered out, "Sasuke?"

The eyes narrowed. "I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you so but I assure you I am _not _Sasuke."

Sakura glared at the figure. "Madara." she spat out in a venomous tone. "What the hell do you want?"

Madara's eyes twinkled with mischief, earlier anger gone. "Oh dear dear Cherry Blossom. I've come to make you an offer. A deal."

"No. I want nothing to do with you. You can go to hell." Sakura immediately growled out.

Madara feigned hurt. "But Sakura," he put his hand to his heart. "That is just so sad. And I was sure you'd at least hear me out since your team mates lives are on the line." he shrugged and stood to go. "Ah well."

Sakura's eyes widened at this and she started to panic. Struggling to get out of the chains she was in, she begged "WAIT! Please! Wait..."

Madara paused, cocked his head then swung around and was once again eye level with the medic nin.

"I-" she gulped. "Wh- what do you want?"

Madara grinned which just served to scare the poor girl still ur she still had a sense of mind to not show it. "Well then Sa-ku-ra-chan." he enunciated each syllable. "I will let them go if... You join the Akatsuki as a medic nin. Obviously there is no one out there who is better than you. You even surpass the hokage's medic powers." he smiled then frowned as if he thought of something unpleasant. "Unfortunately it's also because our dear, very dear comrade — Konan — has fallen. Sweet thing. Such a shame."

Sakura clenched her fists. That was _no _way to talk about a comrade, especially a fallen one.

Madara looked deep into her eyes and she shuddered at the intensity of it. "Do you accept the terms?"

Sakura pondered over the options that Madara had given her. "Why would you let Naruto go when you've been chasing him for so long?" her eyes narrowed. "And Kakashi has been a nuisance to you so wouldn't you guys normally kill him?"

Madara tilted his head slightly as if to think about this. "Mmm... But.. Kakashi is a bearable itch that can be scratched. He could be killed anytime while Naruto, I could just catch him all over again. Easy."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You are to leave my family, friends and village alone and I will accept your deal. Naruto, Kakashi, _anybody _from the village you will not lay a finger on them. You will not hurt them or kill them, you will leave them be. Got it?"

Madara grinned. "Of course."

Sakura was a little wary at how easily he ha agreed to terms conditions she set out for him.

He stood up and unlocked the chains she was in, starting with her arms then moving behind her to unlock the chains around her ankles. He caught her as she fell from being held up so long but she weakly pushed him away.

"Now now Cherry Blossom you must admit that you haven't eaten or drank anything since you've been caught which was two days ago." he picked her up bridal style and started the walk to her new room in her new home. She struggled at first but then he tightened his grip which made her yelp — much to her dismay. "I will be the one to nurse you right back to health."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared at him. She had stopped struggling and was now massaging her wrists. "Even though I am now part of the Akatsuki, I will never let you break my spirit."

Madara cocked an eyebrow and chuckled in amusement. "Well I accept the challenge my dear Sakura."

Sakura stiffened considerably. "I am _not _and never will be Your. Dear. Sakura." she clenched her teeth.

Madara merely smiled as his mind thought of her soul. Her beautiful, fiery yet kind hearted soul. So full of light and compassion yet his soul was dark and twisted and cold. He glanced down at the pink haired beauty who was currently avoiding eye contact.

_She's so beautiful... And I'll make this blossom mine._..


	2. Chapter 2

mmkay! soo... i've been a little busy but now that i have time i'm gonna finish and upload this before i go to practice so this chapter might either seem a bit rushed or short but bear with me .?

disclaimer: i don't own naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura glared at the man beside her who was calmly sitting on the bed, mixing some soup.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Madara boredly expressed as he scooped up the contents of the steaming bowl and blew on it. He offered it to her but she turned her head to the side. "Sakuraa..." he growled warningly.

She ignored him once again. "I'm tired. Leave me alone."

Sakura lay back down from her sitting position and made to sleep. She heard him set the bowl down on the desk beside the bed and say in a calm voice, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, you are going to be nursed back to health. You need to start on your missions and responsibilities as soon as possible. So which is it?"

Sakura remained silent.

Madara sighed dramatically. "The hard way it is then." In a way that only a shinobi could move, his arms had her arms pinned on either side of her head, his shins were pinning her thighs into the mattress and a clone had bowl of soup in hand, ready to shovel it down her throat.

Sakura automatically started to struggle when he started to talk. "Don't you forget our little deal now."

She narrowed her eyes. "The deal was you would lay off Konoha and my friends for my loyalty, _not _my obedience."

Madara smirked. "You're right, Blossom. Of course except as you said _I_ wouldn't be the one to harm your little Konoha friends. Nothing was said about the other members of the Akatsuki partaking this deal of ours."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Ah crap. _Madara's smirk only widened as he leaned forward. "So now you see, my little blossom, you have no choice but to give your submission."

Her eyes gleamed with hatred. "Only for my body, never my soul." and she opened her mouth to eat.

When Madara saw her eyes full with determination but her body submit easily and willingly, he got hard. _Oh fuck this, her mouth is open might as well take advantage of it. _His clone set the bowl down and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The real Madara smashed his lips against hers, tongue taking full advantage.

Sakura didn't respond to this for a second, mostly out of shock. When she felt his tongue slip into her mouth though, this caught her off guard. She shrieked and bit his lip.

He grunted and pulled back, leaving a struggling Sakura beneath him. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! OFF! GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE-" she was once again cut off by what he had to say.

"Oh Sakura... please do keep struggling." Sakura stilled at this in confusion. _Uhh... He wants me to keep struggling? Whaa? Is he stupid or something..._

Madara's eyes shone with amusement. He decided to enlighten her. "This position we are in conjures, in my mind, a very arousing image... and your struggling is, well let's just say it feels a bit satisfying." he pressed his erection into her lower stomach to make a point and at this she froze.

He laughed at her face. Her long locks were spread out around her, sweat glinted off her forehead, green eyes wide with shock, mouth hanging open. He abruptly stopped as his erection got painfully harder.

Sakura recovered as she saw the change in his eyes. _Lust... HOLY CRAP IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW, I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO GET RAPED. _"M-Ma-Mada-ra?" she stuttered out.

Madara's glazed eyes focused on her's and the haze lifted a bit. "Hmm?"

"I'm hungry. Can I eat?" she asked in a composed voice even though her face was flaming red.

He smirked. "Of course Blossom of course." he got off her and took the bowl in his hand and held a spoonful up to her lips. It had cooled and she ate it. She held out her hands but he smacked it away. "No, I'm feeding you until you are in perfect condition so get used to this because I am feeding you for the next three days."

Sakura glared at him. "I'm injured, not disabled." He lifted another spoonful toward her and she took another bite. "Speaking of disabled, my chakra. It can't circulate at all if it's blocked off." she held out her hands, taking another bite. "What are you going to do about these?" she asked, nodding her head at the offending accessories.

Madara considered her question as he gave her the last bites of her food. He handed her a glass of water which she downed immediately and he finally responded. "Well, for that I guess we'll leave it on until all of your physical injuries have healed. We already know your mental state of mind is in perfect condition and you have no injuries at all within your body but we'll be doing a checkup right before those cuffs are taken off... Which will probably be in 4 days." he nodded.

Sakura pouted and Madara couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny? These things drain my chakra. I feel tired and slow and I hate that."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. "Now now Blossom it's only for another four days. I'll be with you during the first three."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh great. That's something I'll _totally _be looking forward to. And stop that." She smacked his hands away and snuggled deeper in bed. "It makes me uncomfortable."

In truth she hadn't wanted him to stop. She wanted him to keep going.

Sakura furrowed her brows. _What? Where did that come from. He's my enemy. An enemy of Konoha only after my skills to further his power. _Her eyes then softened. _So why did that innocent touch feel so gentle?_

Madara had been watching these emotions flit across her face out of the corner of his eyes. "What are you thinking of Blossom?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widened then hardened to unreadable steel. "Nothing."

Madara cocked an eyebrow. She thought he was gonna push her more on the matter but he just shrugged and got off the bed.

He then started to take off his armor and suddenly she was panicking. _What? What is he doing. Oh crap no please not that._

He then got into bed with her but to her surprise he just pulled her to his chest and encircled her with his arms.

"Wh-" Sakura started protesting but Madara just held her tighter.

"Shh Blossom," he nuzzled his nose into her hair. _She smells like something exotic. Such a sweet and gentle fragrance. _he sighed in content.

Sakura was tense all over and she stayed like that. _He's so unpredictable. One moment he's saying perverted stuff and threatening me and the next he is cuddling me as if he may never get the chance._

She turned to face him and she was met with black eyes. She blushed and turned back. _His gaze had been so intense and deep_.

Madara studied the girl before him, currently vulnerable in his arms. _She hates me. It's clear in her eyes. But there's a flicker of uncertainty. What is that uncertainty for?_

He breathed her scent in deeply. _My little blossom. What secrets have you in your heart that has me unable to satiate my curiosity._

He closed his eyes. I_ will enjoy breaking her... I should... But why does this idea sit uncomfortably in my gut?_


	3. Chapter 3

i only have a little homework thanks to the four day break. THANK GOD! but i seriously need to get my shit together cuz i'm slacking but for now i decided to go on and do chapter 3 of because of her spirit.

lolol i read a lot of fanfics and now i feel so intimidated cuz i feel so inexperienced and shit. T_T

disclaimer: i donut own naruto T_T

* * *

Chapter 3

It's already been three days. Nothing much has changed since then. Madara would come in with breakfast. Sakura would refuse. He'd force her to eat. Then he'd check up on her health. He'd go away. Come back at lunch. Eat _with _her. Go away. Come back at dinner, force her to eat, again. Then he'd cuddle her and they'd fall asleep only for Sakura to wake up repeatedly during the night screaming from nightmares. He'd comfort her. She'd fall back asleep. Sakura would wake up in the morning then and find a cold spot beside her on the bed where Madara used to be.

Today was the fourth day she'd been here. Madara had said that she'd finally be 'free' if her health was perfectly fine and she was definitely fine. She was a medic. She should know.

The door opened and in entered Madara except this time, he was without lunch and with another person.

They walked up to where she lay spread out on the bed with a stoic expression. "Sa-ku-ra chan." Madara greeted cheerily. "This is the medic-nin who is hired to check your state of health." he gestured to the man in the hood.

Sakura regarded them warily. "Why does he have a hood on?"

"Oh none of your concern. Don't you want to be out of those cuffs and away from this room?" Sakura sat up but did not make any further movements. Madara rolled his eyes. "He's an able man. Come now, let the man check you."

She huffed. "Not like I have a choice anyways." she stood and followed the person behind into the bathroom.

"Strip." the voice whispered. It was deep, and soft but firm and calm at the same time. He was definitely stronger than he looked.

Sakura blinked. "Wh-... Wait. Take off your hood. I don't trust people I can't see."

She could feel the man staring at her as if studying her. She wanted to bolt but she held her ground, not wanting to show any signs of weakness.

"Strip."

Sakura's eye twitched and her fists clenched but not like she could do anything... she still had no chakra. She already knew the procedures for an examination, all medics did but with a stranger? She needed to see his face first. Crossing her arms she met his gaze head on. "No. Show me your face first."

The man's head tilted and she heard a growl. Feeling a bit intimidated without the protection of her chakra, she involuntarily took a step back, then cursed for showing any weakness whatsoever.

The man chuckled but made no move to show his face. "Why won't you show me your face? It could be our little secret." Sakura asked.

She honestly did not expect an answer but he replied, "No point."

Seeing that he was not gonna show her his face she decided that he should at least tell her his level of skill in the medical field. "How high is your medical skill?"

The man shook his head. "I have none."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "Then why would I let you do my examination?"

Sighing, he said, "Because I have a jutsu that can oversee any complications within the body. It's not a medic jutsu though."

"How does it work?" Sakura lifted her chin.

The man paused but decided he had no choice because although he could use force on her, he could definitely tell that she was a stubborn little brat that would make this process harder than necessary and Madara would probably kill him. Grunting he explained, "My chakra enters the opponent's body and with my manipulation will attack the organs in the body thus killing the person. But with you, my chakra is only going to enter your body. I'm only going to be checking that it's how a normal body should be functioning. It's more of a sensory jutsu."

"..." Sakura didn't know if this should assure her or not. On the one hand, it made sense and would be far more reliable than one who does not have any medical skill whatsoever... on the other hand though, what he told her was that he could kill her in an instant while she was vulnerable and she wouldn't even know it.

There was a knocking on the door. "Sakura," the muffled voice of Madara echoed in the large bathroom. "You're not giving the poor guy a hard time are you because if that's the case I might just have to go in and-"

Sakura froze. "N-no! We... were just... talking. You know exchanging pleasantries, go away." She turned around and started stripping. Might as well get it over with, if she died then it wouldn't really matter because she'd be free of _this _place at least and if she didn't... well, at least she'd have some type of freedom on her part.

"Why do I have to strip anyways?" she grumbled.

"It makes it easier for my chakra to enter your chakra system and the clothes... muffle my senses you could say. Oh and you may leave your undergarments on."

Sakura sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't be completely nude in front of the stranger. She'd have her bra and panties on... _Oh who am I kidding it's almost the same thing._

She turned back around and he gestured for her to lay on the floor. She did as she was told. The tiles were cold against her bare back and she shivered.

The man made different signals but did not say a word. A glow of milky white surrounded his hands and he placed one on her forehead and the other hovering above her feet.

Sakura could feel something entering her head from his hand and it rushed through her body. She gasped. It felt like her whole body was on fire and she ground her teeth together, keeping the tears at bay and trying not to scream bloody murder. _This is what his chakra feels like. _she vaguely thought.

She was hardly aware that his hand was slowly making its way up her body, not lingering in one place and continued on until it got to the hand on his forehead. It then made its descent back down and Sakura couldn't help but whimper at the painstakingly slow process.

When his hands withdrew the pain lessened but did not go away. She curled into a ball on her side and couldn't help but let a tear fall out. "My chakra will be running through your system for the next day or so, thus the pain." _I forgot to tell her it would hurt. _the man looked down at her then picked her up bridal style and walked out, not bothering with her clothes.

Sakura was in too much pain to protest. The man pushed her into Madara's waiting arms and grunted. "You didn't tell her it would hurt... did you?" he pinned him with a glare but there was a spark of something. Glee?

_Sadistic bastard. _"Forgot?" he shrugged then went for the door.

Madara gently laid Sakura in bed and tucked her in and waited for the click of the door to signal that they were alone. He sighed and got into bed with her. Snuggling against her warm skin. The fact that she was basically naked in his arms did not escape his notice and although he had a painful erection poking at her thigh, he just snuggled her deeper. Her scent filled his nostrils and he sighed in content.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

A/N: I was gonna make it longerr... But I was kinas busy so I just ended it there. I'll make it longer in the next chapter thoughh ." chee ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Omgee... it's just been wayy too long. ._. I uploaded another chapter for my other fanfic but man that took so long so i had no time to upload another one on the same day.

BUT IT'S UP NOW! three cheers fo- you know what you guys are probably just not even gonna read this -_- lolol but please enjoy x) xP

Disclaimer: I... donut... own... naruto. ._."

* * *

Chapter 4

_Pain. That was all Sakura could feel at the moment and she relished it, enjoyed it, savored every moment and held on to it with a tight grip. It was completely black and normally Sakura would've panicked at that but all she cared about was the pain._

_She had to hold on to it. She couldn't exactly remember why though, but she just knew that were she to let go, she'd have nothing else to comfort her, distract her. She wanted the pain to end but that want didn't overwhelm her desire to be distracted._

_Sakura had no idea how long it's been. It could've been a minute or an hour or a day or maybe even a year... it felt like forever. Most people would've just let it go in hopes of redeeming themselves of the fierce fire that burned through her body at this very moment._

_She couldn't hold on forever though. The pain was starting to slip, little by little, trickling through her slim fingers. She held on tighter but it kept on trickling. Drop by painful drop._

_She was not aware of the outside world, only of the turmoil she felt on the inside._

_I don't want to wake up. Please let me sleep. Let me sleep.__ she prayed, chanting it like a mantra. Let me sleep. Let me sleep. Let me sleep. She prayed to every god in the world, any god who would listen. There's something out there. I don't want to face it.  
_

_Sakura was never one for religion. She'd scoff at it when she had the chance, when she saw people praying or doing things in the name of some god but at this very moment she understood why. Why people were so stupid, so foolish to believe in a higher entity._

_Because it gave them hope that someone out there even cared. It gave them hope that they would make it out alive. That they would live a good life because they were faithful, devoted._

_It gave them hope._

_And she despised it._

_She despised the fluttering of hope, the gentle cradle in which it held her heart... because she always had that. Hope._

_And it would never fail to bring her heart crashing into a million pieces._

* * *

Pein stiffened when he felt the unmistakable chakra of a certain somebody in disguise. "PEIN-SAMAA!" Tobi bounded down the hallway and Pein stepped to the side as Tobi caught air. He faceplanted right into the floor. He sat up and scratched the back of his head. Most people would assume he would have a cheeky grin to go right along with it but he was not fooled. "Hehe. Sorry Pein-sama. Tobi wants to play but he has nobody to pla-"

"Cut the act Madara. Everyone is all out doing missions." Pein snapped, annoyed.

Tobi stopped his facade and stood up with calmly. "Doesn't hurt to be cautious." he replied in a cool voice, going from a high pitched one to a deep, silky one.

He grunted. "What do you want?"

Madara took off his mask and eyed him with his sharingan. "Sakura hasn't woken up yet."

"My chakra is still in her bo-"

"I know that." he snapped. "It's been three days. How much longer must I wait until you know for sure she is in perfect condition?"

Pein glanced at him passively. "My chakra needs to be completely out of her system. It shouldn't be long now..." _But it's taking too long. Something's not right. _Noticing how Madara looked as if he were going to go on a murdering spree, he decided that he should probably check her physical form. He definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of _any _of his jutsus."I can check on her for you, see if I can speed up the process."

Madara stared him down with an expressionless face. "Fine." He swiftly turned and headed toward Sakura's room. Pein fell into step behind him.

When they reached the double-doors, Madara shoved them open and Pein followed him in, noticing that the doors were barely on the hinges. _Kakuzu is gonna be pissed about that. _He frowned slightly. He could now hear Kakuzu grumbling about how money was being spent on unnecessary things again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a whimper coming from the bed. His eyes shot to Sakura (fully clothed) in a fetal position. Even from this far, he could see her sweating and her face pulled into a tight grimace. Madara was lounging on the couch, appearing to be in a relaxed position but he could see that every muscle was stiff.

Moving closer to the bed, Sakura started groaning in pain. "Oh calm yourself shithead, the chakra I put in her body is just reacting to the source." he growled at Madara who had shot up from his place, glaring at Pein.

"Just because I let you run the Akatsuki in my stead, doesn't mean you can drop the honorifics." Madara sat back down, resuming his previous posture.

"Fine. Shithead-sama." Pein revised. Madara's jaw ticked and a vein started throbbing on his head but he let it go. As much as he would've hated to admit it, he needed him. At least for a little while longer and Pein knew that (the reason why he could get away with minor actions against the real leader of Akatsuki). Itachi would've been perfect except he knew everything about how loyal he was to Konoha and letting the organization fall apart like that oh it just would not do. Kisame was too bloodthirsty and he would never be able to carry out anything with logic or reason. Deidara was a hothead - all about action. Madara had actually considered choosing Sasori but... something about that boy was just _not _right. Kakuzu cared only about money. Hidan was stupid. Powerful, yes, but stupid. Konan only followed Pein and Zetsu... well all he did was eat people and spy. More of a behind the scenes kind of guy.

Pein smirked, careful not to show it to Madara. The reason why Madara had gotten Pein to examine Sakura was because of this jutsu. It was one of the _very _few jutsus in the world too complicated for the sharingan to copy or even understand. The closest he would ever get to admitting that would be '*insert persons name* never lets me see it and so i can not copy it*. That would be the reason why he couldn't find the problem with Sakura but to Pein it was all too clear.

He turned to Madara and smirked. "Seems your little blossom is quite the smart thing... well not really but I admire her way of thinking."

Madara cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He sighed in a bored tone. "She is holding onto my chakra. Sit down and shut the hell up. Let me explain." he held up both hands as Madara once again shot up. "When my chakra entered her body, it seemed the pain made a part of her conscious mind shut down, leaving her in the unconscious zones of the mind where she acts on instinct. From what her mind knows, there's an imposing threat outside of her unconscious that she knows her body can't defeat and the pain of my chakra holds her in the unconscious. It distracts her and because she has perfect chakra control, she's holding onto it in place of her chakra. The _only _reason why my chakra is still trickling out of her system is because of the chakra cuffs. Even she can't fight it. I admire her actions. If she had overdone it though, she could've died. But she won't." he quickly amended. "There's barely any of my chakra left anymore for her to hold on to anyways. She should be waking up within the next..." he cocked his head. "three hours? Give or take."

Madara grunted. "So other than that, she's healthy? Nothing's wrong with her?"

"Yes."

"Fine... Now go away. Don't you have shit to do?"

Pein stalked out of the room, mumbling something about how he was worked like a slave sometimes. Pain shut the door behind him. Madara walked over to Sakura and looked down at her with new interest. "Such a smart girl," he whispered to no one in particular. "Such a stupid girl." he growled. He resisted the urge to trail a finger down her cheek and sat down in a chair, watching her intently, trying to figure her out.

And he stayed like that, puzzling over her mind, wanting to dissect it into little pieces. He hated it when he never understood something. And this particular something he was determined to solve.

He then watched her until he saw her face relax steadily into a peaceful expression and her fists opened itself up into a relaxing gesture... and when exactly three hours passed, she opened her forest green eyes, meeting the monster that she so desperately tried to escape in her mind.

* * *

Sakura stared at the coal eyes - the very first thing she saw when she opened her own. She couldn't see the bottom. It looked... empty. She searched and searched for a hint of something... anything... a sliver of emotion... a hint of spirit... anger, happiness, sadness, but no... all she saw was... nothing. Just a calculating stare. The look of a genius who had been given a complicated math problem that just could not be solved.

"You're awake." he broke the silence.

She said nothing.

"Go wash off." he commanded as he took off the silver chakra-draining cuffs. "Someone will be outside of your room, ready to escort you to the... leader... of Akatsuki." Madara stood up and went to exit the room but then said, "You won't be seeing much of me but if you need anything, just call my name." and he left.

Sakura did as he said robotically, absentmindedly rubbing the spots that had been chaffed. She stripped, showered - shampooed her hair, conditioned it, scrubbed her body almost to the point of skinning herself - then she shut off the water.

Upon entering the room again, she saw that there was a simple jeans and tank. She put on the outfit and stepped outside, hair still dripping wet. Itachi was waiting and immediately started walking off toward their destination.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Silence.

"Why are you here?"

Again nothing.

"Do you know what's gonna happen?"

Not even a 'hn'.

She gave up on trying to get an answer out of him and missed the mild curious glance he sent her way.

They walked on in silence and finally came upon a set of double doors. She could tell it was for a huge room because the doors were big and intricately designed. It opened without any guidance.

Itachi stepped in and Sakura hesitantly stepped in as well.

She was right. It was huge. The room was circular and nothing but rock. The walls were smooth and there was a ledge in which all the Akatsuki members sat. Pein sat in the middle, eyeing her with his unnerving rinnegan. Itachi leaped to his place with only the skills of a ninja and everyone's talking had ceased. She stayed in the middle, looking up at the members with an impassive gaze.

"Kunoichi." she recognized the leader's voice. It came as a minor shock to her as she put two and two together. He had been the one under the hood. She made sure to keep her face impassive.

"Pein." she said in an equally calm manner.

"You now work for the Akatsuki." It wasn't a question. She didn't answer. "Do we need to go over the rules? The terms and conditions? Anything? Any questions?"

"No." she replied.

Kisame smirked. "The princess thinks she knows it all."

Itachi only spared him a glance. "Shut up Kisame."

"Can I have the bitch?" Hidan grinned widely. "I'm sure she'd be a worthy sacrifice for Jashin-sama."

Pain turned his eyes to Hidan without moving his head. "No."

"You little fucker I said it was for Jashin-sama! Don't be such a dick-faced son-of-a moth-"

"No one gives a damn about your stupid god, hn!" Deidara snapped as his hands idly chewed on some clay, making random shapes with it. "She could on the other hand, be target practice for my explosives. Art is definitely explosive, hn!"

"Don't be stupid, Deidara." Sasori growled. "Art is to be preserved, long-lasting. What the hell would the world need explosive art for?" he clacked his teeth and cocked his head.

Konan made random origami, folding and unfolding, folding and unfolding.

Kakuzu had his eyes closed - he didn't even seem to care. "Make sure she doesn't touch my money."

Zetsu was beside him having a conversation with himself. "**She looks tasty.**"

"I don't know... all that hair... it reaches down to her waist! We could get a hairball." White Zetsu shuddered.

Black Zetsu grinned ferally. "**Food is food. Mama taught us that didn't she?**"

White Zetsu cackled maniacally. "She had a weird taste, Black."

Black Zetsu grimaced. "**It wasn't weird. It was horrid. Father on the other hand...**"

"Tobi is good boy. Good boy is Tobi? Tobi confused. There's pretty lady." he tilted his head then brashly stood up and shouted over all the other arguements, "TOBI IS GOOD BOY!"

Pain snapped at Tobi to shut up. Everyone knew how much he _loathed_ Tobi. Sure he irritated everyone but Pein took irritated to the next level. No one really knew why.

The voices got louder and louder and Sakura couldn't help but stare at them in disbelief. _They are so uncooperative. How is Akatsuki still even running?_

"SILENCE!" Pein flared his aura. Everyone felt how furious he was getting and decided to shut up. It wasn't worth the effort. Pein sighed and resisted massaging his temples. "Kunoichi." he addressed Sakura once again. She tilted her head back every so slightly. "You'll be recieving an initiation mission soon to prove your loyalty to us and the one thing I should say is that you always wear your cloak when you exit the hideout. Got it?"

"Fine." she spat out and promptly stalked out of the room.

It was quiet for a minute before Kisame burst out laughing. "Princess has some spunk. Gotta love her. She just outright dissed you Pein!"

Pein just grunted. "No respect at all nowadays for the..." at that he trailed off, mumbling to himself.

Everyone exited the room, having something better to do than argue with the other members.

* * *

As Sakura walked to her room, a sudden thought came to her. _Where had Madara been?_

Wasn't he a part of the Akatsuki? Or was he just there because he wanted to be? Or was he not required to go to that meeting?

Sakura entered her room and came to her bed. Ready to sleep away her reality when something caught her eye. She walked over to the bottom corner of her bed and saw that it was a neatly folded Akatsuki cloak.

She paused at that. Froze at the sight of it. Reaching a hand out, she grabbed it and shook out the garment with one arm. Her eyes scanned the attire. She then felt a presence behind her.

"When I was younger, I had a dream." she stated out of nowhere. Her voice was empty of emotion. "In the dream, I was running. Running away from a big monster, a scary monster. It chased me on and on and on and I never stopped running." she felt herself tearing up but stuffed it down. "I grew weaker and weaker until I just couldn't run anymore. I was sure the monster would catch up and eat me... but it was gone. I was alone. I had sighed in relief. Yet I missed the monster." she smirked. "Why? I did not know. But I knew the feeling that had filled me when I saw that there was no one there. Sorrow, loneliness, and deep deep anguish. Then the ground beneath me cracked and a chasm opened up out of nowhere and I fell in. The chasm swallowed me whole and I was left in darkness. I was alone. I had realized... I would never be with a friend, a light, a way out. And the darkness started eating me. My skin, my flesh, my blood, until all was left was my bones and even that was eaten. I had become nothing." She turned to face Madara who had stood still the entire time, listening.

She smiled. "I woke up screaming and my mother had rushed into my room and comforted me... saying it was all a dream... and I believed her. Up until now I believed her."

Then Sakura threw the cloak across the room and a sob escaped her lips. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise as tears spilled down her cheeks. Another sob erupted and she just couldn't seem to stop them. She started wailing and Madara didn't know what possessed him to take the girl into his arms and pat her down, shushing her wails and calming her heart.

She started hitting him with her fists. "Monster!" she choked out. "Why didn't you just kill me?! Why did you have to make me join this hell?! Why did you make me betray my village?! MY FRIENDS!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" she sobbed. "You're a... monster!" she cried out and her beatings turned soft, in the end tightly gripping the front of his cloak with her fists. "You monster..." she whispered, a hiccup rattling her frame.

Madara led them both to the bed and he stroked her hair and laid them both down.

As her sobs quieted, he turned to leave when her hands tightened their grip on his cloak. "Don't leave me." she breathed weakly. "I don't want the monster to leave me." her lower lip quivered. "I don't want to be alone." she whispered. "Don't leave me alone... please..." her hands pulled him closer, tugging him in such a fragile way that he couldn't find it in his heart to leave her as she was.

So he pulled her close, embraced her, comforted her and he scrunched his brows together in confusion. _She hates me... I should smile with pride. I had made her hate me. I had made her fear me like the monster in her dream... just one step closer to breaking her... _he looked down at the sleeping form of the cherry blossom pushed up against his chest. _And yet... I feel at a loss, I feel... unsatisfied. _He breathed in her scent. _Not unsatisfied. It's close but not quite. _He gripped her tighter. _What is this feeling? _Madara closed his eyes.

_What are you doing to me, my sweet Cherry Blossom?_

* * *

A/N: HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LONG! XO omg this took so long to write! lolol but i love this chapter so so so so much! I just... love it! well... idk. i feel inexperienced ._. i mean i'm a pretty good writer but i just... i read some really REALLY good ones and i feel so intimidated ._." oh well. ^-^ chee. till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

omg it's so hot _ i swear i got the a.c. going and i'm sweating bullets. -_- rain where the hell are you when i need you? xD lolol so i'm probably gonna be updating every weekends soo... yeah...

kay enjoyy

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto T_T

* * *

Chapter 5

Sakura felt irritated. When she had woken up, she expected to find a cold spot beside her as per usual but instead, she was curled into Madara's chest. _What came over me last night? I sought help from the enemy. Definitely something a Kono-... _her fingers twitched. _... But I'm not a Konoha ninja anymore. I'm not a Konoha ninja, I'm not a Konoha ninja. _she repeated over and over.

She gently pried herself from Madara's grip, unaware that he'd woken up. He watched her through his closed eyelids with his active sharingan. _Now what is my Blossom up to now? _

Sakura started pacing. She looked deeply anguished. Suddenly, she stopped as something caught her eye. The sun outside had started seeping through the window and glinted off of a shiny surface.

Sakura walked over to it with curiosity and that curiosity turned into sorrow as she picked up her headband, the Konoha symbol scratched and weathered from use.

Her fingers lovingly flitted over the surface, barely touching it. _I don't deserve this. _a tear slipped out. She sucked in a heavy breath and clutched the band, squeezing her eyes shut.

Sakura exhaled, long and slow, heavy with grief. She felt for her chakra and found that it was now circulating through her body like nothing was ever wrong in the first place. She focused most of her chakra to the tip of her forefinger. Madara watched with fascination as the tip of her finger started to glow faintly. She brought it to the surface of her head band and dragged it across the mark.

She then dropped it and walked toward the shower. When Madara heard the hiss of the water, he got out of bed. He walked over to the object that had fallen to the ground and examined it, making no move to touch it.

"What are you doing?" Madara cocked an eyebrow as he turned to find Sakura on the couch, leaning back.

"A clone huh?" he smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not so stupid to leave myself undefended. I at least need someone to be the watch. That way I know if there is a threat or not."

"Smart girl." he commented. He reached his palm out toward the Konoha band and it flew to him with ease. He grasped the slab of metal and walked over to Sakura whose jaw was ticking in irritation.

He held it out to her teasingly. "Don't you want this?"

Sakura's face turned blank. "No."

Madara's eyes gleamed. "Ah, Blossom. Why not?"

She stared into his eyes and said nothing.

He stared back. Suddenly, he stabbed her and her face contorted in pain and surprise as the fake disappeared into a cloud of smoke. After a second, he heard the shower shut off and after a minute or two, out walked Sakura with nothing but a towel on, an annoyed look on her face. "What'd you go and do that for?"

Madara chuckled. "No reason. I like to see you mad. It's cute." Sakura growled at that but did nothing. "If you want breakfast you're gonna have to get it yourself and Pein wants to see you as soon as possible in the meeting room. It's for your initiation mission." he turned to exit the room, at the same time tossing the head band on her bed.

Sakura huffed but gasped in surprise when he was suddenly standing right in front of her. She instinctively moved to a defensive position but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. Madara rolled his eyes as she tried to struggle and he could feel her drawing on her chakra. "Oh calm yourself Blossom. I'm only gonna imprint a map in your memory."

She froze and blinked in confusion. "Wait what? A map?"

He nodded. "I was supposed to do it earlier but I had forgotten. Don't worry, it won't take long."

"Why?" she asked, bewildered. "How?"

Madara shook his head in amusement. "The Akatsuki lair is a labyrinth. You'll get lost and die in no time... or you could punch through the walls but I'd rather you not do that. You would only irritate Kakuzu."

"Wait why Kakuzu. What about Pein?"

He snorted. "Pein would only find it a minor inconvenience and Kakuzu is a huge money hoarder. As I was saying, I'm going to input a layout of the lair into your brain with my chakra. I have a jutsu that'll connect our chakras together. Our chakra will mingle and it will flow to the part of your brain where the memories are stored. That is when you'll be receiving my memory of the layout. Got it?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Last time my chakra 'mingled' with anothers was my examination and that hurt _like hell_."

Madara tilted his head. "It won't hurt at all. You actually might feel some pleasure." he smirked at her obvious discomfort.

Sighing she responded with a curt 'fine'. Again, not like she had a choice. He would just end up forcing her. He nodded in satisfaction and loosened his grip on her wrists but didn't let go. His hands lovingly trailed up her arms, around her neck and up to her head.

Madara concentrated and pulled a very tiny portion of his chakra reserves and made them flow up his arms and into her temples. He pictured everything that he remembered of the lair. The twisting, winding hallways, the rooms, the dungeons, the meeting room.

Sakura could feel each image he sent her probing a part of her brain. She felt disoriented but something about this connection kind of warmed her. It made her feel safe. It made her feel as if everything was alright and good again. Soon enough, the connection broke and Sakura felt a little disappointed but shoved that feeling deep, deep down.

Madara let her go and moved to leave her alone when Sakura held his sleeve.

"Hey, wait. I had a question." she tilted her head as if thinking.

Madara turned to look at the girl. "Yes?"

"You said I could get lost and stuff but how did I find my way back that last time when I met with Pein and the other members. Itachi escorted me _to_ the meeting room but no one escorted me back to my room."

He laughed out loud at her questioning gaze which soon turned to irritation. "It's because I was pulling you along." he sighed and elaborated what he meant at her blank look. "I knew you'd walk out of there, mad, and try to find your own way back to your own room. So I attatched a chakra string to you and guided you back. Kind of like that Sand brats friend. Kankuro I think was his name."

Sakura pondered this and Madara once again turned to leave but she tugged on his cloak once more. "W-...Will I..." she scrunched her brows together as a faint blush creeped upon her cheeks. "Will I..."

Madara growled in frustration although on the inside he found it cute the way she was blushing. "Well? Come on Blossom I'm a very busy man."

She glared at him, the blush still there. "Will I see you again?" she trailed off.

He smiled gently, a flicker of warmth flashed across his eyes so fast that Sakura assured herself it was just his imagination. "Tonight."

She nodded and Madara left with a smile.

Sakura sighed then and got dressed. She didn't feel hungry at all so she had decided that she was going to meet Pein for that stupid initiation mission. As she turned to leave, a flash of silver caught her eye and she froze, her eyes glued to the Konoha band that was sitting there. It seemed to taunt her, reminding her that she had betrayed everything, everyone. Her home, her friends, her familey, her villa- She snatched the band and made to throw it across the room when she hesitated.

Sighing, she looked at it with regret and tucked it in her shirt above her beating heart.

_It's for the best._

* * *

Pein felt a presence appear in front of him. His eyes were closed but he made no move to acknowledge the kunoichi.

She waited. He waited. When some time had passed and they just stayed there in silence, he opened one eye and tilted his head. She was staring up at him, green eyes weary but determined. He could also see irritation but he ignored that.

"My mission?" Sakura asked in a monotonous voice.

"No hellos or how are yous. Why, dear kunoichi, i'm hurt." he replied, boredly.

"Why would I prolong my stay here with you? Might as well get it over with."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why not tell me why?"

She shrugged and smirked. "No point."

A smile pulled at his lips. "Interesting."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "My mission?" she repeated.

He sighed in irritation. "In the Hidden Waterfall Village, there is a man. His name is Nogaeru, also known as the Keeper of Secrets. As his name dictates he's always evaded anyone he won't meet but we've found him. You are to find him and bring him here alive. We have questions to ask him. You are to go immediately."

She suppressed a shiver as she listened to the minor details. _I don't even want to imagine what 'questions' he's going to be 'asked'. _Pein tossed her a scroll and she caught it with one hand. Upon opening it, she was met with a picture of a young boy. He couldn't be more than the age of seven. She looked up in confusion and Pein answered her silent question._  
_

"Don't be fooled by looks. This is his new body. His descendant. His real age is most likely past the age of..." he cocked his head. "8'000 years."

Sakura choked. _That's old... different bodies huh. Kind of reminds me of Orochimaru. _She ground her teeth. _The sick bastard__ would do that to their own son or daughter. _She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be back." she stalked out of the room and Pein smirked, again closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.

"You sure you wanna send her on _this _particular mission?" Zetsu slowly came out from the wall on the left side of Pein.

"We're testing her loyalty remember?"

"**But the least we could do is tell her so she can prepare herself.**" Black Zetsu yawned.

"It's called initiation mission because we're testing the potential member. If she's loyal, she'll complete the mission. I don't care if she kills them or not." Pein responded. "Now go away, you're bothering me."

White Zetsu poked his other half. "Hey Black, wanna follow her? I think this will be interesting."

"**Shut up White. We gotta think about this.**"

"But Blaack..."

"**You know, this is why we always-**" he trailed off as he once again disappeared into the wall.

Pein listened to the silence. _I wonder how she'll fare against them? _He grinned. _Will she stay loyal?__  
_

* * *

A/N: ... soo... i was gonna put more... but... yeahh... the next part is just sooo longg so hang in there kay guys ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

sorry everybody for the wait ._." i caught a freakin cold. And I had to be put on bed rest. I'm a really bubbly person and I just HATE staying still so you can only imagine how that felt for me Dx lol but ITS OKAY! IM BACK!... yeah okay enjoy the chapter x)

OMG AND BTW I GOT TO EPISODE 325 IN NARUTO... OMG! I WAS RIGHT! I KNEW IT! like i don't wanna spoil it for people who have yet to watch it but those who DID watch it know what i'm talking about. Lol I kinda already knew that he wasn't him and that he was really _him. _because when he claimed to be him i was like ohh i was wrong D; but then I FOUND OUT I WAS RIGHT! FUCK YEAH!... Yeah i'm not making any sense. i'm a dork

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

Chapter 6

Sakura took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. As usual, the forest was green with the wind rustling the leaves overhead. The air was fresh with morning dew and it was quiet except for the bird calls every once in a while. She closed her eyes again. It was nice... it was peaceful... it was beautiful.. and she had to get back up and travel the last bit to the Hidden Waterfall Village.

She sighed and sat up. The Akatsuki cloak made for a good pillow and she kept warm with her chakra. She didn't risk making a fire. She didn't want to be found.

It had been five days so far since she took off from the base. She traveled at a moderate speed, only stopping to eat and sleep. Sakura stood up and draped the cloak back onto herself. _Just a little bit more... I should be there by sunset._ She leapt up into the trees and started off faster than normal, eager to get the mission over and done with.

Sakura traveled all day, keeping her pink hair tied in a ponytail and tucked safely under her cloak. When night started to fall, she could see the first lights of the village floating about the horizon. As she got closer, more lights came into view, more so than usual. _I wonder if it's a festival._

She stopped just behind the treeline and used a jutsu to transform into a young village woman. Plain brown hair at shoulder length and brown eyes that held the same weary determination.

Sakura stepped out and started for the village gates. The ninjas on guard took no notice of her and ushered her, along with thousands of other people in. She stopped to admire the busy people setting up the lanterns and the different costumes that were running around. As a ninja rushed past her she tugged on his arm and he stopped with a questioning gaze.

"Excuse me, sir. Is today a special day for the village?" Sakura implored.

The ninja laughed cheekily. He kind of reminded her of Genma. "Today is a very special day, miss. It was the day the Hidden Waterfall Village had been founded and we are celebrating it."

Sakura said her thank you and the ninja went on his way with a smile. She walked around the village for some time and finally found what she was looking for. An inn. She walked in and was greeted by an enthusiastic woman. They exchanged pleasantries and she was shown to a room.

"How long will you be staying, miss?" The woman known as Sayumi asked.

"Please, call me Sa-... " she paused. "Please call me Saku." The woman nodded and repeated her question. Sakura cocked her head. "I might be about a couple weeks if that's no trouble to you. I might be staying longer but for now, a couple weeks." she dug out a pouch of coins and handed it to her.

Sayumi took it with a smile and left her to her own devices.

Sakura fell back on the bed and sighed. _It won't take long. This village is small, there will be more people to ask. How hard can it be to find a little seven year old boy?_

* * *

Sakura yelled in frustration and punched a tree in front of her.

**"So I'm guessing that's a no?"** Black Zetsu cocked an eyebrow.

She shook her head in frustration. "I can't find him _anywhere._ No one has seen him. There's no trace of him." she glared at Zetsu, only his torso visible above the ground. "Are you sure you guys got the right village? I don't think he's here."

White Zetsu started laughing so hard that Sakura at once got irritated and nearly took his head off. "No. The information is right. Ha. Just keep looking. He's not called Nogaeru for nothing." he started snickering once again and this time Black started knuckling his head.

**"Shut up White! I don't wanna die _with _you."** he rumbled.

Sakura growled and turned away from them. "It's already been a month. How much longer do you guys expect me to keep looking?"

**"Pein wants him as soon as possible. He's losing patience wi-"**

Sakur rolled her eyes. "I don't give a damn about him. If he wants him so bad then tell him to get his ass out here and find the boy himself." she stalked off toward the village without so much as a goodbye.

White Zetsu snorted. "Rude little girl isn't she?"

Black rolled his eyes. **"Gee I wonder why that is."**

"It's not my fault that..."

She sighed and redid her transformation. _Idiots. Stupid slave_ drivers.

* * *

Sakura was hiking up a hill toward a waterfall. She had heard a young boy say he saw a child that looked like the one in the scroll somewhere in this area, seeming to meditate to the roar of the waterfall.

As the rushing sound of water got louder, she took in a deep breath and started looking around. For a while she saw nothing out of the ordinary and she once again almost cried out in frustration when she felt something sharp, poking at her neck.

Sakura was on a ledge, overlooking the waterfall and she froze. _How could I not notice someone sneak up on me? _

"Who are you?" a voice asked. It seemed to be that of a child's voice.

She slightly turned her head to the side but the kunai was pressed harder into her neck. "No moving."

"My name is Sakura." she said in a calm voice.

"Why have you been looking for me?"

"It's my mission."

Silence. "So you're a ninja then?"

Sakura debated lying about it but thought oh what the hell. "Yes."

The boy didn't lighten the pressure on her neck but he ordered her to turn and face him. She did and felt an odd sense of relief. She found him. Now she could go ho... _home._ She grimaced.

The boy was shorter than her and a bit skinny. He had a bandanna on and his eyes were two different colors. One was a cobalt blue and the other was a fiery red. She shivered. Unlike the picture, she could see that he knew more than he let on. She could see it in his eyes._  
_

He looked up at her with a calculating expression. "From which village?"

She paused. "... Konoha." Technically it wasn't a lie. She was after all born there.

The boy held her eyes. "Undo your jutsu so I can see what you really look like."

She widened her eyes. No one has ever been able to see through her jutsu. Her chakra control should've been perfect. And she wasn't tired so her chakra levels couldn't be haywiring or flickering the image.

He chuckled. "I may not be a ninja but I've picked up a few things over the years."

Sakura raised a brow but said nothing. She undid her jutsu with a poof. Her pink hair was down from her ponytail and swayed in the wind that came from the rushing water. Her green eyes stood out from her face and she wore a vest over her fishnet shirt. Hidden weapons seemed to be concealed from view. Her Akatsuki cloak was safe back at the inn. _Thank god I left it. He probably wouldn't trust me otherwise._

The boy studied her. "Where's your headband?"

Sakura reached into a pocket inside her vest and pulled it part way out so that only the bottom half of the symbol could be seen.

He took the kunai off of her neck but did not put it away. "So you finally came."

She was momentarily confused by this. _What does he mean? _She nodded and decided to play along. _It's a good thing I acted docile, even though I could've taken him out... this seems easier._

"You're Nogaeru right?"

He nodded. "What took you so long to get here? You guys said it would take only a couple days. I've been waiting half a month, leaving hints and clues."

Sakura was inwardly shaking her head. _Does he mean that the Konoha has taken on to bodyguarding this boy? _"I came as fast as I could."

Nogaeru sighed and shook his head. "Wrong answer." and he flew the kunai at her head. She dodged but the knife nicked her cheek. Nogaeru was on a tree branch looking down at her.

"I would never be so careless as to leave clues to my location. I am, after all, the Keeper of Secrets." he took another kunai out and started swinging it nonchalantly as if this were an everyday occurrence. "Not only that, we never agreed on a set time to meet. I would be the one to seek them out as soon as they arrived. Not the other way around."

He stopped swinging the kunai and pointed it at her. "Now who are you really."

Sakura chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "I said nothing false so far. My name is Sakura. I'm on a mission to find you. I did come as fast as I could and I never really wanted to take you struggling so I figured I'd play along but," she sighed. "Oh well."

She flew a few shurikens at him and disappeared with only the speed of a ninja. Nogaeru blocked it and ducked. Sakura's punch hit the tree beside him and he took this opportunity to sweep his feet under her. She jumped and backflipped away. "Good. You can defend yourself at least." she moved fast and aimed for his jugular with a chakra filled hand but he dropped down to his back. Nogaeru then went between her legs and stabbed the small of her back.

Sakura disappeared with a poof of smoke and in her place was a log. Nogaeru widened his eyes in confusion then surprise and realization. _Shit! _he turned around to block but her hand made its way between his arms and locked on his neck. She then leaped off of the tree and started falling with Nogaeru struggling under her when she suddenly released him and pulled herself back just in time to avoid a few kunais whistling past her.

Nogaeru dropped to the ground but was helped up by someone.

Sakura scowled at the person who dared to interfere but the scowl dropped, replaced by disbelief.

That someone had a wave of blonde hair that always stuck up all over the place. A memory wiggled its way into her mind as she remembered him trying to pat it down then complaining that his hair just had a mind of its own. She had laughed hard at that.

His headband was clean without a scratch - proof of how much he cared for it.

His blue eyes were always deep and piercing. It had always reminded her of the sky.

She heard him gasp in surprise and she could feel tears pricking at her eyes, threatening to spill over.

She was vaguely aware that she had whispered something and it took her a moment to understand which one word she breathed.

"Naruto."

* * *

A/N: T_T i wish i could type more but I have so much to doo. So I might not even be updating much anymore. Just so busy. T_T i'm so sadd.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto took in the sight before him. Sakura's long hair was in a ponytail, long and swaying in the wind. Sakura involuntarily took a step back which prompted Naruto to take a step forward.

"Naruto."

Sakura looked confused, then a look of panic briefly crossed her face before it was set to cold steel.

"Naruto." she said once again, but this time the warmth that always accompanied her voice was absent. "Why are you here?"

Nogaeru brushed off his pants and glared at Naruto. "Yeah why _are_ you here? How did you find me?"

Suddenly Kakashi jumped into the clearing, not noticing his former student standing just inches away. "Naruto, I told you not to go off on your own." Sakura held her breath and wished she could just disappear. He put his nose in the air and sniffed. His eyes widened then. _That scent._

Naruto and Nogaeru momentarily turned to look at the newcomer and she took that opportunity to escape without a trace.

Kakashi thought fast. "Summoning-jutsu!" and Pakkun appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Yo! Kakashi... Why do I smell Sakura?"

He quickly gave an explanation and before he was even finished, Pakkun was gone. "Naruto! Stay here. Guard Nogaeru and wait until I get back."

Naruto started protesting but Kakashi was already gone and he knew he had no choice but to stay and wait. Nogaeru was their first priority.

Sakura could feel a tear creeping out and she hastily wiped it away. _I can't cry. I can't cry. _She stopped behind a tree and leaned against it, catching her breath.

"It's been awhile Sakura." her eyes flew open to see Kakashi crouched a distance from her. His one visible eye crinkled, a tell-tale sign of his smile but it looked pained, almost like a grimace.

"How'd you find me?"

"You should know me better than that, Sakura." he tapped his nose and she held back a sigh of frustration. _Of course, his dogs._

She couldn't help but feel irritated. "Why are you guys even here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Kakashi stood to his full height and took a step closer.

"First come first serve. Why are you guys here?" she repeated.

Sakura pinned him with a questioning glare and Kakashi shrugged. "Now that's a secret I can't tell. Especially to outsiders..." he trailed off, gauging her reaction carefully.

That stabbed her heart and she could feel tears welling up. _I'm not weak. Don't you dare start crying._ "I guess Konoha just wasn't fit to be my home." she replied coolly, secretly proud of herself for not changing her expression in the slightest.

Kakashi took another step and Sakura pressed herself as far into the bark as she could go. "Stop." she meant to command it but it came out as a whisper.

"Konoha is waiting. Everyone is. We know that the Akastuki are forcing you to do this. Why else would they let me much less Naruto roam free without so much as a fight?"

She remained silent, not looking him in the eye.

"Come home Sakura." he took another step closer and he was in reaching distance if she reached out as well. He offered his hand. "_Home_. Konoha. Everything that you've lived for, worked for even nearly died for. It's all back at home."

Sakura stared at the hand. So tempting. All she had to do was take the hand and she'd be back in the arms of comfort. She wasn't marked as a missing nin. She could still reverse the damage.

At the risk of losing everything he wanted her to come back to.

"Come on Sakura. You have to meet me halfway." Kakashi's voice was tinged with the tone of begging.

She bit her tongue and gave a sharp shake of her head. Her eyes were cold even though behind it, she was crying. There was a salty, iron taste in her mouth. Blood. _Che._ she loosened the grip on her tongue and smiled easily.

"My home is with the Akatsuki." Kakashi took a step back in surprise. "Did you really think for a second that I would want to go back to _that _village. The village where I was weak. Where everyone laughed at my weakness?" she laughed, but it had no humor in it. "Even you, my own teacher didn't even work to make me stronger. Just praised me. My own friends surpassed me, babying me. I had to go to Tsunade for help." Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I guess she was better than nothing."

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. "You don't mean that. Come back Sakura. No one thinks you're weak. I-"

"Excuses." she spat out. _No. I know. Everyone secretly cheered me on. Your chest would always swell with pride when I got something right. I know my friends helped me in any way they could. I know. _"I hate Konoha." _I miss Konoha. _"I will never be going back." _Sadly. _"And I will be forced to kill you if you stay in my way." _Stay out of my way. Don't make this harder. _"Go away." _Never come back. _"Don't even think of trying to save me." _... Help..._

Kakashi broadened his stance and looked at her, determined. He lifted his headband and the sharingan stared back, hauntingly with its own story to tell. "I don't believe you. I will bring you back even if I have to fight you to do it."

Sakura lifted her chin and smiled. "You'll regret it." _No, I will._

Kakashi made various hand-signals and she saw him disappear in a blur. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. _Crap._ "You should know, Kakashi, I was never one for hide-and-seek."

Kakashi came up behind her, grabbed her throat and slammed her into the tree trunk. "I suppose that's why you could never get the bells could you?" Sakura made a pained gasp and she turned into a log.

On instinct he ducked and a hand made ripples of damage on the trunk he had just pinned the clone on. Sweeping his feet around, she jumped and disappeared in a flurry of leaves. _Genjutsu._ Using his sharingan, he looked through the genjutsu and saw Sakura trying to make her escape. Quickly snapping out of it, he gave chase only to be pinned down by... a man?

"Tobi!" he pushed him off in alarm.

"Hullo!" he waved frantically in that childish voice of his.

"I have no time for your antics." he growled.

Tobi tilted his head as if thinking. "You should really let the pretty lady go."

Kakashi glared. "Tell the Akatsuki to return her. She belongs in Konoha."

"She belongs with _me._" the voice dropped into a deeper pitch. His stance changed from that of a hyper 5-year-old to that of a dangerous man who would kill without a moment's hesitation.

"Konoha needs her and she needs us." Kakashi started on powering his chidori. "I have no time to be here chatting with you."

"Are you sure it's for Konoha and not for you?"

His chidori died and Kakashi stared at him dumbfounded then quickly regained his composure. "She's my student and my friend-"

"It should stay that way." Tobi glared at him through his orange mask. "Because I'd hate to break a promise with her and kill you off."

As he turned to walk away Kakashi clenched his fists. "What is your infatuation with her?!"

The figure paused without turning. "Just that... an infatuation." and he disappeared in the shadows of the trees.

Kakashi gave out an anguished cry. He had just lost his chance to bring Sakura back. He glared at the spot where Tobi had disappeared. "It's for Konoha." he said into the forest, as if trying to convince himself. "It's for Konoha."_  
_

* * *

Sakura looked back. It seemed she had escaped successfully but for some odd reason, it struck her as strange that she had been able to escape so easily. As she pondered this, she failed to notice that she was heading full speed into someone standing just in front of her.

Sakura froze as the figure enveloped her and she could feel her muscles relaxing as she took in the familiar embrace. _He's the enemy. This is no time to be relaxing._ She pushed him away and stared at him skeptically. "Madara. What are you doing here... with him?" she nodded at the boy, lying at his side. "Nogaeru was supposed to be _my_ target."

Madara shrugged. "Thought you might need some help."

"I don't need help." she hissed.

He just shrugged in reply. "He's here. Might as well take him. Don't you wanna go home already." he noticed her flinch slightly at that.

Sakura grunted, clearly annoyed. "Fine." she flipped him over on his back and gasped. "What did you do to him?"

"Just roughed him up."

"Well this is a bit more than roughing him up don't you think?" she resisted the urge to shake him and set to work on healing Nogaeru. He was covered in cuts and bruises."

"He's gonna suffer worse once he gets back to the hideout." his remark fell on deaf ears.

Once she was finished healing him, he picked the boy up who was still unconscious and they went on their way. Only stopping to get the little things she owned back at the inn.

They travel all day not stopping once running at top speed. It took them three days and as they were approaching the hideout, he touched Sakura gently on the shoulders. "Take the boy and go in first. I'll see you tonight."

Sakura looked confused but nodded as she held the boy in her arms, too tired to argue. She went straight to her room and laid him gently on the bed. Deciding to shower before going to sleep, she did just that and relished the feel of all the sweat and dirt and grime being washed off of her body. Soon the scalding hot water turned to freezing cold and she stayed like that, unwilling to go out and think about her former team mates, instead thinking about how numb her body felt.

The water shut off and she looked up in surprised as she was covered in a towel and carried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. _Who..._ her eyes landed on Madara and she felt calm. Like the calm before the storm.

He sat her on the edge of her bed and she watched him take out clothes and set them on her lap. He turned to give her full privacy and she did as he silently requested. As she finished changing, she noticed that the boy was no longer on the bed. _Zetsu must've taken him while I was showering..._

"Finished." Madara walked towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

She stood rigid, shocked. "Wh-"

"Shh..." he started rubbing her back and it brought tears to her eyes as she finally thought about her team.

"Kakashi offered me to go back to Konoha with him." she hiccupped.

He didn't say anything. Just listened.

"And I said no." more tears started spilling and she bit her lip to try to keep back the sobs but to no avail.

"It's all because of you, you know? I stayed because of you."

Madara stroked her hair. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Sakura paused. "I don't know." she finally whispered.

He started humming and he hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until her head rolled to the side. His eyes softened a fraction. He picked her up and tucked her in and after much debate, gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead, not knowing that Sakura was awake to feel it.

* * *

A/N: ... so I feel this chapter wasn't so good but i'm kind of on a bit of a writers block and i had no idea what to do. I was a little unsatisfied with a couple scenes like when Kakashi and Tobi was talking and that last scene where Madara was comforting Sakura. So in the next chapter I'm gonna go more in depth as to what they are both thinking about each other and their confusions and stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Madara removed his mask and crouched so that he came face to face with Nogaeru. "I'll ask one more time and if you don't answer, I'll make this even more painful than it has to be. And if you still don't cooperate, then I'll just simply kill you. Then I will take what answers I seek from your brain and I assure you the extraction will be so painful that it will be etched into your very soul, even as you are dead." he growled in warning. Pein remained off to the side, impassive.

Nogaeru lifted his head. He was chained much like how Sakura was except with one difference - his body was covered with lacerations. Some were infected and oozed fresh blood while others started crusting along the edges with dried blood. The cuts overlapped each other repeatedly aside from his face which oddly remained untouched. Various tools stuck out of his body and some limbs were bent at odd angles.

Nogaeru glared and after a moment of this stare-down, he laughed albeit in between painful coughs that wracked his body and the blood that clogged his throat.

Madara felt the beginning pricks of irritation start to set in. "Amusing is it, this situation?" he held his hand out and Pein handed him scissors. "Not when I'm through with you."

As he poised the scissors to stab through his wrist, Nogaeru rasped out, "Sakura."

He froze. "What about her?" he asked in a cool manner.

Nogaeru chuckled. "Your infatuation, as you insist on calling it," he said in between short gasps. "Is so much more than an infatuation."

Madara stiffened but forced his posture to remain relaxed. "Pein. Out."

Pein didn't do anything for a moment but Madara heard the tell-tale signs of shuffling feet and a door closing with a quiet thud. He could tell Pein was upset about this but, well this was not a conversation he was willing to have anybody hear.

He leaned in even closer and gave him a death glare. "Explain."

Nogaeru smirked. "Perhaps."

Madara stabbed his thigh and he bit his lip, refusing to give even a grunt. "Explain." he repeated once more, not bothering to take the scissors out.

"For a price." Nogaeru managed out.

"You don't get to make the demands here."

"Ah but I am the Keeper and you need my secrets so yes indeed I am in the position to make whatever demands that I want." he ground out through gritted teeth.

Madara stood up and looked down at him. "You can name your price but it won't mean it will be met."

Nogaeru looked up to meet his eyes. "Just a moment with your dear kunoichi."

The response was automatic. "No."

He smirked. "Why? Do you think I will harm her? In the state that I am in? Or are you afraid of something else? That I will turn her against you an-"

"Enough." Madara placed his mask on and made to go out of the room. He paused at the doorway. "Just a moment. No longer." and he exited the torture chamber, making his way to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. Her fingers hesitantly brushed against her forehead and she could feel a faint smile tugging on her lips. _He kissed me._ She swung her legs out of bed and stood, stretching. _He kissed me._ She blushed. It was only on her forehead but still, it was a kiss. That counted for something.

Sighing in confusion, she plopped down on the couch. _But why? He's the enemy. He's killed too many people to count. He's manipulative. He's cold... at least he's supposed to be._ She shook her head, her pink locks falling in a curtain around her shoulders. _I saw for myself. His eyes... just a calculating stare. But his actions prove otherwise._

Sakura growled and raked her fingers through her hair. _What do I think of him?_ she wondered but before she could delve deeper into that subject, she heard a snicker.

"Madara, what the hell are you in he- Oh." she widened her eyes in surprise. "I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else. You're... Tobi."

Tobi bobbed his head eagerly. "And you're the pretty lady!"

Sakura stared at him, a little dumbfounded. _How is he even a part of the Akatsuki?_ "Sakura." she cleared her throat. "My name is Sakura. Is there something you need?"

Tobi cheerfully waved her over. "You need to follow ME!" he pointed at himself spontaneously. "Someone need you right now." he laughed hysterically and started skipping out her door.

Sakura threw her cloak on and rushed to catch up with him. "W-wait." she yelled a bit exasperated. How much energy did this guy even have.

She followed Tobi as best she could, sometimes he would stop to wait for her and other times he would disappear without a trace and reappear just seconds later in a completely different direction.

This went on for some time before they finally came upon a steel door. "Why are we here?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

Tobi opened it and pushed her in then slammed the door shut.

Sakura started panicking. "H-hey! HEY WAIT! TOBI! OPEN THE DOOR!" she started pounding on it, even with her fists pumped full of chakra but it was no use. It seemed the door had a special jutsu on it and she was not gonna get through so easily.

"Sakura." she froze and turned at the familiar voice.

"N-nogaeru?" she rushed to him, he sounded so broken.

The dim lighting provided just enough so that she could see he was in a gruesome state. She didn't even want to ask. She started to heal the cuts around the protruding objects in his body but he gave a small shake of his head. "I didn't ask to talk to you so you could heal me. I need to discuss something with you. It's urgent and we only have a moment before _he_ comes back."

Sakura shook her head, confused. "Wha-? Who's he? Who did this to you?"

"Listen now Sakura." Nogaeru gave a violent cough and she set to healing him despite his protests.

"I can heal you as you talk."

He chuckled. "It won't matter much longer anyways." Sakura was about to protest but he started talking hurriedly. "Sakura. Look at my eyes."

She did as he asked. His left eye was still an unnerving red and his right eye was still a calming blue. "What about it? Are they hurt? Do they need healing?"

Nogaeru shook his head. "Do you know what they are?"

Sakura hesitantly shook her head no.

"Lean your forehead against mines." he commanded. She looked at him warily. "Just do it." he sighed and she did.

Suddenly, her consciousness was ripped away from her and she was bombarded with images. Memories, she realized of 8000 years.

_I was supposed to die._ he whispered into her mind. _When I was born, I was a stillborn. I wasn't alive. _A picture showed of a young woman, her face was drenched in sweat, her eyes a deep brown. From her surroundings, it was obvious she was of a high rank. In her arms she held a bundle and she was hunched over it, wailing. Sakura wanted to rip her ears out. The haunting sound of a mother losing her child rang in her head.

_A man came at that moment. A ninja. He was from the village of Sound. He told her that he was developing an uncompleted jutsu and he felt that he could, perhaps, bring life back into me. _Another image came. This time the mother was looking up at a figure who was looking down at her, offering his hand. Her blood turned to ice as she looked at the man who wreaked so much havoc on her village. Orochimaru. She found she could not talk and she tried to warn the woman in the picture to shove him away. To never listen to a single thing this man promises. _The reanimation jutsu._ He could hear the bitter smile in his tone.

How was this possible? Orochimaru was not even alive when the Reanimation Jutsu was even thought of. Konoha wasn't even built yet. How was it possible that he came to a woman from 8000 years back? Sakura shook her head in confusion and Nogaeru decided to enlighten her on that. _Orochimaru developed a jutsu that could time-travel. It was incomplete and needed too much work so when he traveled back to his own time, he left it untouched, instead researching and taking notes as to what he could do to make the jutsu perfect. All his theories were good but it was never good enough to perfect the time-travel justu. _Nogaeru continued on with his story.

_Orochimaru used the Reanimation Jutsu and it was a success... but it had its drawbacks after all I was his first experiment in the making of the Reanimation Jutsu._ Another image came before her eyes. The process had started and for the sacrifice was another infant, oblivious to its coming end. The mother was nowhere in sight. The infant was developed in a bright light and as the light fell away, a new infant was in its place.

He opened his eyes and Sakura gasped in shock. His eyes were red. Completely red. His whites were not there as she saw when she was healing him. The baby cooed but as his eyes laid on Orochimaru it started screaming in terror. The mother came rushing in and thanked the ninja while cradling her baby.

_Would you like to know why I cried when I saw him? _Sakura could only nod. _Because I could see. I could see everything he was. Everything he saw. Every little secret he harbored. Every little feeling. And for a baby who didn't know the first thing about the world, it terrified me. I would later learn that I would be able to do that with everyone._

Another image, another memory. So many flashed before her eyes in a brief instant before it moved on. Growing up, being isolated. His red eyes stay wholly red. Bullied, called the devils child. He grew older and older yet. His teen years came and passed. Moving onto adulthood. Still isolated. And now he was old enough to be a grandfather.

_When I looked back on my life... my first life. I felt... unsatisfied. Angry. What kind of life was this? Why has my life been unfulfilled and sorrowful when others who are happy haven't even earned their happiness. Why was I spited? I had not asked to become labeled as the devils child..._

Then another image came. This one of a woman who held out a flower for him. His sister. He looked angry at this action and snatched the flower away, throwing it as far away as he could. A few words were exchanged and the woman came up to him with tears in her eyes. She leaned her forehead against his... and Nogaeru fell. As if dead.

The woman had her eyes closed. Then a look of confusion came over her face. She opened her eyes and Sakura wanted to close her eyes but couldn't. She had to watch. The woman's eyes were green. And red.

_That was my first Takeover. My sister. Her eyes were green. Much like yours. But when she touched her forehead to mines, it seems my soul transferred out of my body, merging with hers. One eye remained hers, the other remained mine. Except now, it was the color of my pupil, not my whole eye._

Sakura could hear the sadness in his voice. _So now Sakura, brings me to my request._ Her ears perked up at this. What request could he possibly want from her. _My soul can only merge with a descendant of mine. And it seems this is my end. I feel horrible for this young child. This body. He was so young but out of my haste to escape, I took his life and future.__  
_

_Take my memories. That is my request. __It seems like a waste to end the secrets with me. So I want it to end with you. I know you want to know why I would entrust you with my memories but it's only because I can not read you like all the others. You... can't be read. So I feel it will be safe with you. You may do with it what you will but the one thing I ask you to do with it is honor them, even though I may not have honored others the same way._

Sakura felt at a loss as to what to do. She felt she should do as he asked. But she didn't know if she could handle the memories that know so much. After all, what was it people said these days? Ignorant was bliss.

Despite her better judgement, she knew that she would do as he asked. He sounded as if he had no hope of escape. No hope of staying alive. He sounded so broken, that she felt the need to comfort him, to heal him, to make everything better. It was in her nature.

She nodded her consent and before she could brace herself for the impact, it came. Everything that he knew wrapped around her and she felt as if she would suffocate. She heard laughter. She smelt blood. She saw so many things at once and so fast that it all just became a blur to her. It felt like a minute, it felt like a day and all too soon she was ripped from the void she was in and saw Nogaeru's head hanging limp. She didn't even have time to process the secrets that was edging its way into her mind.

Sakura started shaking Nogaeru, checking for a pulse. There was none. Tobi came in, asking her what was wrong in a panicked voice, complaining that Leader was definitely going to kill him this time.

She shook her head, very disheartened at the sight of the mangled boy before her.

The Keeper of Secrets was no more.

* * *

Sakura was in her room, just laying there as if dead. She felt no different. She couldn't recall anything that was different. Any new memories that she had no recollection of making. Any secrets that needed guarding. _Did he really leave his memories with me?_

Madara appeared behind her and she didn't make any move to acknowledge him, too deep into her own thoughts. He touched her shoulder and she turned, a bit startled.

The setting sun cast its dying light through the barred window and Sakura could feel him shaking in anger and confusion. "Wh-what? What's wrong. Madara, what's wrong?" she asked as he shook his head, swearing and cursing. He went into the bathroom, threw some stuff around and came out with a hand mirror, gripping it so hard that she was scared he would crush it into little pieces. "Look." he commanded, his voice shaking in barely controlled rage.

Sakura held the mirror and looked from him to her reflection and nearly dropped it from shock.

"My eyes..." she whispered.

"They're rimmed in red."

* * *

A/N: I so did not know I would make it like that. Honest to god I didn't. It just sorta came out like that. I thought I was gonna keep Nogaeru alive and have him help get them together but sadly it was just not meant to be... T_T don't judge me. haha so this chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. It was pretty... gruelling ._.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

IM SOOOO SORRRYYY! i've been so busy lately and i'm having really bad grades. i'm almost failing them cuz it's so hard this year and i'm pressured a lot. this chapter i wrote because i didn't wanna keep u guys waiting but i'm on a writer's block so this chapter will probably be so crappy.

and btw I JOINED WATTPAD! haha. if u wanna read some of my stuff then my username is hahalolsmileyface. lol it's the same one as this one. anyways enjoyy! sorry again.

* * *

chapter 9

"Why?!" Sakura was snapped out of her daze by Madara's angered question.

She fumbled for words to say. "I- I don't... I'm not sure... I don't know why. I-"

"What went on in there?!"

Sakura stared at him in confusion. "What? W- In where?"

"When you went to see Nogaeru!"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How do you know that?"

Madara was starting to run out of patience. "That's not important!" he snapped and sighed in frustration. "No one saw your eyes right?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I didn't see anyone and no one was close enough to see what my eyes would look like. Why?" He shook his head. Sakura has never seen him lose his cool like that before.

"If the other members see your eyes they'll definitely know you are now somehow tied to Nogaeru. I won't be able to..." he trailed off and straightened his back. "Pein."

Madara looked behind Sakura and she whipped around to find Pein standing motionless in a place he hadn't been before. "What are you doing here?" she bit out.

They both saw his eyes widen a fraction of a second before he returned to his stoic expression. "Kunoichi." he greeted. "Or are you now Nogaeru? You know, the eyes are a bit different than usual."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest when Madara stepped seemingly protectively in front of her. His face was a neutral mask. Calm, cool, and collected. "She's Sakura. Nogaeru died in that body."

"Or did he?" Pein raise an eyebrow. "Now, now _Madara_. Let the girl speak for herself." he smirked almost triumphantly. Sakura could feel the anger and frustration rolling off him in waves and she backed away a step on instinct. She didn't miss the double meaning in his remark nor the gloating expression that Pein tried hard to keep to a minimum. Just what was going on? I know the Akatsuki members don't like each other but between these two, it almost seems like a completely different story.

It was silent and it took her a moment to realize that Pein was looking directly at her, an eyebrow raised, patiently waiting for an answer. She looked toward Madara whose jaw was clenching and unclenching. He spared her nothing more than a glance and in that glance she knew that he wanted her to keep quiet about her eyes. Especially in how she got them.

She gave him a look of her own, knowing that although his back was to her, he would see it. _Better give me an explanation or I swear..._ She look back to Pein and cleared her throat. "I owe you no explanation Pein."

"Leader." he snapped. "I told you to call me Leader."

Sakura shrugged. "You're not my Leader so I don't see why I should treat you like one."

Pein just sighed in irritation. "You're a member of the Akatsuki-"

"By force." she muttered.

Pein ignored her and continued on. "and since I'm the leader-"

Madara snorted.

Pein glared at him. "I make the rues. Call me Leader."

Sakura ground her teeth. "Fine _Leader_." _At least I distracted him..._

"So explain your eyes."

_or_ _not_. Sakura lifted her chin. "Why should I?"

Pein crossed his arms. "Because I said so. The Keeper knew everything. Or he knew more than everyone in the world combined." He stepped closer, suddenly a spark in his eyes. Sakura had never seen him talk so animatedly before. "He was a special case. He could transfer his soul. He was, basically speaking, _immortal_. His eyes was the only indication that we had to determine which body, which host, he used as a puppet." The corner of his mouth twitched and it took Sakura a moment to realize he had almost smiled. Her mouth almost fell open in shock. Why was he so interested in this? "Now he's dead, and yet I've heard you were the last to speak with him. Not only that, your eyes are different. Completely different than normal. It's rimmed in _his _color. His eye color."

"My eyes are this way because I was trying to create a new jutsu. It went wrong and now this is how my eyes are. I don't know if it'll stay this way forever or if it's only temporary but all I know is it has nothing to do with the Keeper." Sakura lied smoothly.

The spark in Pein's eyes fled. "What did you last say with him then? What happened and how did he die?" he said in a flat voice.

She shrugged. "You were right he knew everything. He knew that I was being held here against my will so he gave me some advice. Nothing special. He ended up dying because of the strain on his body. You tortured him too much and too long. His body was just a child after all." Although, what she said was true at that last part. When he transferred a part of his soul to her, the child was too young and because of the stress on his body from the transfer plus the torture he's been enduring, he would've died anyways.

Pein felt irritated at that but he was careful not to let it show. "Why didn't you heal him?"

Sakura looked bored but he knew better. When she lied, she always made a habit of shifting her feet. It was subtle, so subtle in fact that he almost missed it. "The patient has to have just enough will to live. He didn't have the will to live and so I couldn't heal him."

He assessed Madara from the corner of his eye. He was a master manipulator. That also meant he was a master at lying. As usual, his face was his usual stone cold mask. In fact, he almost looked bored but his aura told him otherwise. _His infatuation with her is becoming dangerous._ "Well, then. I suppose that's all then."

Sakura watched as Pein calmly walked out of the room and she exhaled in relief. Madara turned to face her, feeling the glare she was burning into his head. "Have something to say?"

"Several in fact." she spat and pointed at him.

Before she could get another word out, he grabbed her wrist and led her out the bedroom and down the hall, making several twists and turns. By now, she knew that whatever he did was for a reason that only made sense to him and for long stopped asking questions and followed him, sulking silently.

They entered a dark room and she heard him close the door. He let her go. "This room is secret. No one will be able to hear us or walk in on us. Now, tell me what happened." she could feel his calculating stare.

Sakura shivered, sighing in defeat. She told him everything, keeping a few details to herself. The rim around her eyes glowed red.


End file.
